The Red String of Fate
by SeikiYukine
Summary: A cute, fluffy story about Ritsu and Takano. Just a slice of life fiction. :3 Or there's something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Just letting you know that this is my first fanfic and I'll really try to do my best, but still I want to apologize in advance for any errors or if it sounds awkward. I'll try to update it as frequently as possible! :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Ten years have passed since Ritsu has been separated from his senpai. However no matter how far from each other they were, there was always something that kept them tied up together. Some call it fate, other destiny, I named it "The Red String". The string that kept them connected the whole time and finally made them meet you think that living next to each other and working at the same place is just a coincidence? I think not. You heard that Ritsu, there's no escaping from Takano, you just need to give in already!_

**Chapter 1**

"Aww man, can't wait to go home. It's Friday!" Cheered Kisa.

"It's only the beginning of the cycle, and you're already tired?" Asked Hatori.

"No its just I'm done with my job. Just like you said it's only the beginning so there's not much work anywayss~." Replied the man, half serious, half making fun of his coworker.

"If you have time for conversations, I can find you extra work!" Yelled Takano from the other end of the office room.

"Don't be like that Takano-saan..." Yelled back Kisa. "everyone is looking forward to going home and spending some time with their _special_ one" the man turned to his brunette kouhai "riiight Ricchan?"

"How would I know..." Ritsu looked down trying to hide his blush, but not from the co-worker next to him, but from someone else. Kisa said it so loudly, Onodera was positive Takano heard it. He lifted his head to see his boss looking at him with that expecting look, like waiting for the brunette to say something. And that's what the he did. "It's not like I'm with _anyone_ at the moment!" He yelled back at Shouta, but then again it wasn't intended for him, but for the man in the back of the room.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Oh my gosh look at the time, gotta go. I'll finish the extra work over the weekend!" Announced Kisa while leaving the office.

"Take care!" Was the only thing Ritsu said. "It's time for me to go too..."

"You don't have anyone to be late for, right? You can stay for another half an hour" Teased Hatori.

"N-no I have work at home. S-so I'll be on my way. Have a nice weekend everyone!" Onodera rushed out of the room. He lied, the work he had wasn't that much, it's just that he didn't want to go back with Takano... to avoid awkward situations. What he said was only supposed to be a little tease but if his superior hasn't said anything by now, he was probably really upset. Ritsu shook his head in reject, trying to forget that though. He was finally going to have a peaceful weekend and he would think about _him_ of all things? No!

Half an hour later.

"I think I'll be heading home as well. Bye!" Noted Hatori.

"Bye!" Only Takano was left in the office. He was working thrice as usual because summer was almost in the corner and he wanted to take Onodera on a trip. But what has been indirectly said to him today made him rethink things. Maybe he was going too fast...but he felt like if he didn't do something quickly his chances will get lower and lower. He left the room lost in thought. His train was the last one, he barely caught it.

Ritsu got home as soon as he could and closed the door behind him.

_Peace...finally, I can concentrate on work. But it's weird...He usually stalks me and makes weird excuses to hang out with me. Did he really get upset? Maybe I should apologize...wait I don't need to. It's not like I'm obligated or anything._ In the end he wound up thinking about this matter than actually doing any work.

The truth was that Takano wanted to leave Ritsu alone for the time being. He understood that the man needed his own space. Even though it was his job to make sure that the brunette ate regularly so he won't collapse again, maybe it was time to stay away from him for a while. Plus Ritsu was in a good shape, as good as a Manga editor can be at least. Masamune didn't feel like doing any work today. He just went straight to bed, curled up and hugged his pillow tightly. The scent on it was sweet, the smell of his cute Onodera, from the nights they've spent in his house. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his adorable Ritsu next to him. Even though the pillow really resembles him, there was something absent. His heartbeat. The one Takano missed so much. But he had to bear it until the time comes when his special one will open up to him.

It was 12am and Ritsu was still absent-minded. Thinking about all of his problems at once - his parents, his job, his relationship with his boss, his future...if he had any. He got a headache soon enough, so he figured it's for the best if he just goes to sleep. He put on his pajamas, turned the lights off, got in bed and closed his eyes. Trying to think about anything but his problems. However the more he tried to ignore those topics, the more they came to his mind. He covered himself up in his blanket and clasped like a little kid trying to hide from the cold. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. Finally he decided to at least get rid of one of his problems. He got up, still in his pajamas, went outside and stood at his neighbor's door. If he at least apologized, then maybe he won't feel as anxious anymore and will be able to sleep.

He rang the bell once, waited, but no one came. _Maybe he is deep asleep and I shouldn't bother him?_ He rang the bell again. _If he doesn't open this time, I'll go_. And again no one came at the door. He went back to his apartment kind of disappointed. That problem still stays there, unsolved. He was in bed and his phone was next to him. He looked at the time -12:55am.

_I just want to sleep, how hard could it be?_ He kept staring at his mobile device. Pushing random buttons without even knowing what he was doing. The phone was the only light in the dark apartment and it killed his eyes looking at it. His vision became blurry, but he was too tired to put away. Finally his strength left him. He dropped the phone with the screen downwards. Maybe he could finally sleep now. Then he heard faint beeps. But now he was almost asleep, he wouldn't move to see what's happening. The beeps went on, like a melody. He dozed of a few moments after that. It was peaceful, calm, but still the beeping was there.

A few minutes later he heard a noise. Banging.

"ONODERA! Onodera are you in there?! Open up! Can you hear me? ONODERA!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It would be nice if you left a review, to let me know what you think, thankss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi GUYS! Here's the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ehhh...? What's happening? Why is Takano knocking on the door? I have to see what's going on...I suppose. Or he will wake up the neighbors. And just when I dozed off, seriously. _

He got up and walked to the door like a zombie.

"What do you want?"

"Oi! What's with that attitude? Is that the way to talk to someone you called at 1 am?!" Yelled Takano.

_Called...oh so that explains the beeps. I must've called him when I was randomly clicking buttons. And when he picked up and nobody was there, he got panicked. _

The brunette opened the door and stood in front of the other man.

"I-I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was playing with my phone and I think accidentally called you." He admitted, looking down trying to not make any eye contact.

"Is that all?! Oh my god, I got worked up over nothing. It's just that, after I picked up you didn't reply and when I called you back, you kept ignoring me. And I got worried you know." Masamune complained.

_At least now i know what the melody after the beeps was. It was my phone's ring tone. _

"But what were you doing at 1 am on your phone, you have to be asleep by now! Aren't you tired?"

"I am, it's just that so many things are happening at once, my head just won't turn off!"

"Is that so..." Takano had to admit this week was really stressful. The deadline was in the middle of the week and he was nagging everyone to be in time. But Ritsu wasn't the complaining type. He would always finish his work properly. And he also mentioned that many _things_ were happening. Takano was dreading to know what was bothering him.

"I don't think I'll sleep after this. I drifted off the last time, but I won't be able to do it again." Complained Onodera.

"Then would you like to come at my apartment?"

"HUUH?" His immediate reaction was expected. All kinds of thoughts popped up in his head. And of course Masamune could read them all on his heated face.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to sleep with you" He giggled "you said you can't sleep right. It's probably because it's hot and your apartment doesn't have an air conditioner."

That thought hasn't crossed his mind. Maybe he is right. And that was his goal from the beginning - to apologize properly and get rid of at least one of his problems. And he said he won't try anything funny.

"O-okay...but if you do anything-"

"I WON'T!" He snapped. "Don't you have any trust in me?!" He felt anger take over his body, but he had to conceal it. This was a golden chance he mustn't miss. "I'm sorry, but seriously try to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I understand that you're tired, I'll help you as much as I can." He smiled softly. He honestly had no intentions to do anything. "Come on let's go!"

Ritsu quietly followed him. When they got in the apartment he felt the refreshing air hit him.

"Hey, would you like some boiled milk. It helps fall asleep."

"U-um...okay" It was so awkward, he couldn't really come up with any topics to talk about. He watched the man take the milk out of the refrigerator and start to boil it. And then he remembered why he was here.

"T-takano san, about what I said today at work" he lifted his head to see his neighbor looking at the boiling milk instead of him. "You've been really quiet since then. I just want to let you know that-"

"I know I know, don't worry. I'm not mad or upset or anything. Don't sweat it" Masamune said calmly.

Ritsu was definitely surprised by his words. It was so unlike Takano to cut him off during talking. _He was probably too tired and didn't want an argument. We'll discuss that tomorrow. _

"The milk is done." Ritsu stared at the man while he was sipping the hot drink in a big mug. It was such a cute mug, it had a white rabbit with a wand in its hand on it. Masamune gave the drink to the brunette.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome" He smiled gently.

The milk was hot, it took him up to three minutes to drink it all, and the mug wasn't a small one to booth.

"T-takano-san where did you get that cup from?"

"Huh? Oh it's from an autograph event of one of my authors. They distributed those to the fans and there were some extras, so I got one. It's cute, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"Do you want it?" Takano asked curiously.

"..."

"You can have it if you want to"

Ritsu's face lightened up. He was like a child on a Christmas morning.

"Can I? Thank you Takano-san!"

"No problem!" If he could do things like that all the time. He would do anything to see his Ritsu overjoyed like this. He wanted to hug him, hold him, but he knew he couldn't. If he breaks this moment, God knows how the brunette would react. Even what's happening right now makes him extremely happy. "Did the drink work?"

"Oh yeah, the A.C. helped too."

"OK then, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"But I don't wanna intrude" mumbled the brunette.

"It's OK, really. Feel at home. You know where my room is right?" Teased the raven-haired man.

"OF COURSE I'M THERE EVERY TIME WE-" he cut himself off "Anyways! Good night"

Takano giggled seeing his tsundere guest blushing like that. Well he didn't kill the moment, in fact he made it better.

Ritsu, still in his pajamas, made his way to the bed, which was messy because Takano was sleeping in it not long ago. He curled himself up in the silk-like blanket and put his head on the soft pillow and in no time he snoozed. The milk, the A.C. and the cute mug he just received calmed him down. But most of all, it was Takano's scent that filled the room, which made him feel so comfortable and cozy.

Takano meanwhile was laying on the couch, with that goofy smile of his face. If a cute mug can make him so happy, then what more can he do for him. Because he would do ANYTHING he could. Maybe he should start of with a breakfast the next morning?

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, the next chappie will be up in a few hours (working on it right now)**

**P.s.: A.C. = air conditioner **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the update! By the way, I was asked how many chapters this story is going to be. I estimate about...20, but I'm not sure it might be even more. Because I have soo many ideas. ;D Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Birds sang, the sun shined, it was one of those really rare pretty mornings. However it wasn't even morning, it was 2 in the afternoon. That's when Ritsu finally woke up from his bear sleep. His headache was gone, replaced with a fresh mind. He was stretching in the bed when he noticed the smell of omelet. And his stomach immediately gave in and started to make growling noises. It smelled so good nothing like the food he was eating recently, only sandwiches and burgers, basically bread. He got out of bed, led by the spell-casting aroma. When he got to the kitchen he saw Takano cooking omelet. Ritsu didn't even wait for an invitation, he just sat on the table because everything inside of him screamed "I WANT THAT OMELET, AND I WANT IT NOW!".

"Good morning Takano-san."

"It's 2 pm, you should say _good afternoon. _" Teased the cooking man. "Anyways I'm almost done with this, so prepare your stomach for something other than bread!" Cheered the man.

"I'M NOT EATING ONLY BREAD!" Yelled the brunette.

"Yes yes you put some vegetables or meat and you call it a _sandwich_ or a _burger_. I'll introduce you to something different." The man smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I _have _eaten omelet. You don't need to _show_ me anything new. It's just, it has been forever since I've last had it." Replied the irritated Ritsu.

"OK ok, here you go." He placed the plate in front of Onodera. The man started to eat so fast, like he was rescued from a jungle and he finally saw normal food.

"Do you like it, what do you think, am I a good cook?"

The brunette nodded. Once he finished eating he asked for seconds. Thankfully Takano was considerate and made extras.

"Aren't you gonna eat too?" Asked Ritsu.

"Nah, I woke up at 11 and made myself something." Replied the raven haired man.

"Oh I see. Well I'm done" he pointed at his empty plate.

"There's no more extras sorry. Maybe you should learn how to cook it yourself. It's really easy." He giggled.

"Well I don't have time with so much work piling up"

"It's the beginning of the cycle, nobody _even_ has _that_ much work. And who knows maybe you have some cooking talent" Takano even laughed at his own comment.

"HEY! Don't laugh! Maybe I do! I'll make it, and it's gonna be better than yours!"

"That's the spirit!"

Ritsu suddenly felt heat rush through his body. He was again laughed at by Takano.

"A-anyways I-I actually wanted to talk with you about what happened yesterday. It has bothered me since. I don't want a-any misunderstandings." Onodera paused, waiting to see if Masamune will react in any odd way. But he was calm and waiting for the brunette to go to go on. "The reason I said that was not you. It was because of my parents."

Takano raised an eyebrow.

"Since my parents aren't exactly thrilled with the way things are with An-chan, they keep nagging me. How I can't find anyone better than her and when I say that I'm not interested in her, they keep asking me if I have someone and I keep replying _no I'm not with anyone at the moment_. And when Kisa mentioned that topic, and the way you were staring at me, I guess the words just slipped. It has become a habit of mine to say that to everyone who asks if I'm with someone...well because I'm technically not, right?

Ritsu knew that he was just adding fuel to the fire, but Takano's expression, so calm and unreadable, just makes the brunette talk more and more.

"T-takano-san I'm aware of the way you feel towards me, but that doesn't make it easier to give you an answer. Just like I told you, all that fuss with my parents, and then again I want to become a really good editor as soon as possible, everything just stresses me out. So maybe when things calm down a little but, then maybe I'll be able to respond." Ritsu was all flames at that moment.

Takano was actually really surprised. Ritsu wasn't a complaining person, but maybe everything was just so much he had to talk with someone about it. He felt special in that aspect, that the brunette has finally opened up to him, but it made him upset that he _still_ didn't have an answer for him.

"It's OK, take your time. I told you, I'll wait for you as much as it takes. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying, you know."

Ritsu nodded. He was finally having a decent conversation with the man, and if he could get any important point across, now was the time.

"And there is another thing that's bothering me. E-even if we start dating, we're both men and I just don't know what we can do more than going out. We can't get married or have kids. What if someday you get tired of me and leave, I-I don't think I'll be able to get over it for the again. I don't know..."

Masamune's eyes went wide. This was the closest thing to confession that Ritsu had said to him. And he could see his face, burning up like it's a dynamite about to explode. The raven haired man wanted to say so many things, but no words came from his mouth. He wanted him to feel save, he waned to tell him to stop worrying, that he would never do that, but no sound came.

"I-I need to go now, sorry for the intrusion." Ritsu, still his his pajamas, rushed to the door.

"RITSU!" Takano yelled at him

The brunette froze. _Oh crap, now I've done it. There's no way I can escape this time. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut._

"You forgot your mug." Said Takano, walking towards the man with the cup in his hand.

"O-oh thank you." He took the mug and flew out of the apartment.

And of course Masamune did nothing to stop him. Because he needed to think about things as well. Now when he knew what was bothering him, he needed to think of a way to ensure that he would NEVER leave him, like Ritsu feared he'll do again. And maybe his plan with the trip will help him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you could please leave a review, it would mean so much, just to let me know your opinion so far. I know this chapter isn't anything really special, but I've got a lot of ideas for the next one. :3 And the tenses might be messed up in some places, I'll try to lessen those errors in the following chapters (I'm bad with Perfect, and past perfect and etc. D: )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an update yey! Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ritsu spent the rest of the day working on everything he had to edit. Takano was right he didn't have as much as usual so he finished quickly and even had time for himself. He cleaned the apartment and put everything in its place. He definitely felt more organized after all that cleaning up.

_Ok found the recipe. Yeah it's not that hard. I'll show that bastard that I'm not good for nothing as he thinks, he'll see. I'll make the best omelet ever!_ But when he checked the time it was 11 pm. _Well, there's always tomorrow right?_ He hasn't taken his pajamas off since he came back from his neighbor's house. He settled in bed and turned the lights off. But when he hugged his pillow it didn't feel as warm and comforting as Takano's was. It was cold. Because the deadline was in the middle of the week, which was really rare, he didn't have time to even get to his bed and he slept on the floor. Even though sleeping in something soft might be bliss for almost every busy editor, for him it felt lonely. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he slept like a baby yesterday in Takano's bed. And maybe it wasn't the place he slept that made feel so cozy. It might have been the fact that _someone_ cared for him to the extent to let him sleep in his bed, while _he_ slept on the couch. That foolish thought made the brunette blush and he buried his head in the, now squished from hugging too tightly, pillow.

Meantime Takano was browsing the net for Hotels. Price, place, design everything matters. He wanted to take his Ritsu to the _perfect _place. And then he saw it. A hotel in Kobe, it was one of the top twenty-five hotels in Japan. When he saw the rating and read the reviews he thought – that's it! Even though it was pricy he didn't care as long as it was for _him_, he would do anything. Plus he has saved for a while now and it's not like they were going now he could save up a little more. The hotel was really famous so the soonest he could book was for three weeks from now. He booked a big apartment with two rooms and a patio with a view of the harbor. Each room had a king size bed and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. The food will be served in the dining area and there was also a pool and a gym. The trip also included a round trip flight. He reserved everything right away. He didn't even need to ask Onodera, he already knew that the brunette would never turn down someone who has spent so much money. It was just basic manners right? The whole trip was seven days plus two hours of flight. Since neither him nor Ritsu have been absent for vacations, the higher-ups won't really have any objections. Now the real problem was if he will be able to restrain himself. Yes he managed to do it for one night, but 6 nights in a row. His original plan was to not force the man, and only do _it_ if he was willing to. But knowing Ritsu's stubbornness he wasn't really sure. What if he really doesn't want it and Takano jumps on him. He feared that the brunette won't want to go anywhere with him if they do it. Or talk with him the way they do now. But he needed to hold himself, to guarantee that he will do anything for him. Or maybe Takano's biggest issue was that he just _really _wanted to spoil Ritsu, in any way he could. Masamune even smiled at his own comment. It was really getting late and he decided to go to bed. All work done, the trip booked, he could sleep with a peace of mind. The bed hasn't been touched since his guest left the house. When the raven-haired man lay down, Ritsu's sweet scent hit his nose and he was swept away in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Ritsu awakened by a dream about omelets. The first thought that hit him when he opened his eyes was "MAKE OMELETE, NOW!" He quickly put his clothes, a T-shirt and sweatpants and rushed to the kitchen. Has had saved the recipe website on his phone, so he quickly took a look at what ingredients he will need. Of course because the only things in his refrigerator were energy drinks and water, and yes some sandwiches and burgers, he had to go to the convenience store to buy the ingredients. It is said that you can make it with pretty much everything, but he wanted like Takano's one. And now he remembered that he doesn't even _know_ what his neighbor had put in his breakfast. Well, we'll just follow the most basic method in that website. What he at least needed was some eggs right?

He rushed out of the apartment, with his phone still in his hand. He walked fast because he wanted to make that dish as soon as possible. In the store he brought, what the recipe read, the most basic ingredients. On his way back he thought. _How good is it to actually go shopping once in a while? I wish the deadline was always in the middle of the week. Yeah it is stressful but you have two days of almost no work and you can start the weekend relaxed. While if the deadline is on Friday you can't shake the stress out of your body and you work and work even more and you can't relax. Sometimes I'm wondering, is it just me like that? _(Edit: Yes Ritsu, it's only your weird brain that works like that!)

When he got home he started to make the dish. He was really careful of putting everything in order.

_OK, done! I'll invite him to try it and tell me how it is, i-it's not like I care about his opinion I just want him to admit that I'm better than him._

Ritsu with an evil grin on his face headed to his neighbor's apartment.

*beep*

The door opened and Takano, with his bed-hair was really surprised by the unexpected…guest, again?

"S-sorry did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was already awake" He lied, but of course he would never tell him because he might decide to be _polite_ and leave. And we don't want that.

"I-I made omelet, like the one you showed me yesterday…and I wonder…would you like to taste it?"

Takano's eyes went wide, again. Ritsu was acting so uncharacteristically today. But he wasn't the type to reject such a rare offer.

"Sure…"

The men walked in the apartment. Takano sat on the table while Ritsu was putting the breakfast on plates. He also poured the coffee brought today from the store.

"Here…Hope you like it"

Takano looked at it with an interested look.

"Looks edible"

"OF COURSE IT'S EDIBLE, OH MY GOSH!" The irritated Tsundere yelled.

"Well I don't know, maybe you were trying to poison me or something"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO POSION YOU! OH MY…just eat it!"

"Ok,ok!" The raven haired man giggled, while the brunette was trying to hide his blush.

"It's not bad you know"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you might well have _some_ talent." Takano wasn't exactly lying, the omelet wasn't bad, but he figured that maybe if Ritsu's confidence boosts, he might as well start cooking, so he won't need to worry about his nutrition anymore. "But don't be stuck on eggs only for 10 more years!" The man giggled.

"I won't! I'll make other dishes. Now when you said I have talent…you aren't kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm serious; it's not bad for your first time cooking something _decent_. Maybe if you work more on it, you'll improve."

"Fine…but what's with that goofy smile, you were like that since you sat on the table."

"Well…it made me happy to see that you're using the mug I gave you" Masamune smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? TO WANT SOMETHING AND THEN BURY IT IN THE DEPHTS OF THE CUPBOARD?"

"And it's not only that…" The raven-haired giggled, seeing his Ritsu blush like a tomato.

"What else then?"

"Secret!" Takano grinned "I'll tell you in three weeks."  
"What? Why in three weeks, tell me NOW!"

"Nope"

"Fine, you're not gonna tell me then out of my apartment! BYE!"

"Eyy, don't be rude!"  
"Then tell me!"

"I can't it's a secter!"

"Out!"

"Ok, fine." Masamune laughed. "I'll give you a hint, it includes _you_!"

"Ehh!? What's with that!? Tell me tell mee!

…And then went on arguing until noon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! In the next chapter, it gets ****_serious_**** LOL. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Here's another update!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Those 3 weeks passed faster than expected. But unfortunately for Takano nothing in their relationship has really changed. They were the same as always - boss and subordinate, but there was something different in the atmosphere. Ritsu wasn't his usual stubborn self, at least not as much as before. He spoke freely about his problems and let Masamune help him whenever he could. They even had lunch together at work. But the raven-haired man had to pay a high price. He never dared to touch him, even once. He knew the reason Ritsu had opened himself up was because he was less cautious that Takano will jump on him. So if he made any mistake, that bliss will go away. Even if it wasn't much, Takano was more than satisfied.

And now it was Sunday evening and tomorrow they're going on the trip. He was sitting on the couch, while hundreds on scenarios of convincing Ritsu ran through his mind. Onodera was now in his apartment, probably cooking something. Since Takano told him that he is talented, cooking became the brunette's passion. Another thing that made Masamune happy was that his neighbor was inviting him to have a dinner every three or four days.

*beep* And here he is.

"Hello Takano san! I made shrimps today, would you like to try them?"

The man nodded in agreement and walked towards Onodera's home.

When he tried the shrimps, they weren't even has as bad as he imagined. Maybe he was being too negative about Ritsu's skills. The food was actually really good, considering it was his first time making that.

The man laughed. "It's really good, you're improving Onodera!"

"T-thank you."

Masamune's attention was on the food the whole time so when he finally lifted his head up, he was his cute Ritsu in an APRON.

He grinned. "Oi Onodera! What's with that outfit, are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"WHAT? Oh the apron, sorry I forgot to take it off-"mumbled the brunette.

"Leave it, it suits you…" started the raven-haired man, but then he noticed that he was going too far and stopped.

Ritsu noticed the change in his guest's tone. In fact he has been noticing the considerate behavior of Takano lately. And he didn't fear to admit that he liked it. This was the way he always told the man to act. And now he finally felt like, he could maybe, soon, admit his feelings. But then again he didn't want to rush. What if Masamune started to act the old way? He had to avoid that and right now he was testing the man to see how long he'll last. If it's long enough, then Ritsu will finally accept him.

They finished the food and Takano turned to Onodera, face to face. "Ritsu, I've gotta tell you something." His face grew serious, so did the brunette's. "Remember 3 weeks ago when you first made an omelet? There was a secret that I would tell you when the time comes."

The younger man nodded. "Yeah I actually meant to-"

"I wanted to ask you if you could, maybe, come on a trip with me." He glanced at the man in front of him, who was literally in shock. Eyes wide, mouth dropped. "I won't try anything funny!" Takano insisted. "It's just because I can't do this anymore. To pretend that I'm just a friend, or a helping hand, but nothing more. If you come with me, I'll show you that I'm not such a bad person. And in the end, you'll tell me. If you like it…"he calmed his voice down "…you might decide to go out with me…if not, then I'll stop going after y-you…" His voice gave in. He couldn't bring himself to say that. It was just too painful. It cut his throat while trying to say it.

All that information at once made Ritsu confused. He wanted to say yes, but at the same time no. He wanted to let him know that he's not a bad person. He just couldn't. Because if he did, everything that comes out of his mouth will sound like a confession, and he didn't want that.

"T-t-takano-s-san…" He stopped, trying to arrange his words, scared to say something unnecessary. " Y-you see, um I can't be absent from work." He tried to come up with the most reasonable excuse.

"It's ok, I already told the higher ups, we should be fine."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Well, to be honest I never really expected you to decline..."

"And what makes you think so?"

"You're just…not that kind of person, plus I already paid everything so."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ritsu's eyeballs were about to pop out from so much pressure. _Ok, Ritsu calm down, you'll just pay the cancellation fee and you're done. Yes that's it!_

"I'll just cancel it-"

Masamune smirked. "You sure, that's not some crappy hotel you can cover up with $20?"

He pulled out his phone, because everything booked was online, and showed it to the brunette. "I suppose that's two times your monthly salary." He giggled.

Poor Onodera was going to explode. "HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS?"

"Dunno, I just started saving up, I think like mid-April or somewhere over there…"

A new feeling took over Ritsu's body. No it wasn't anger, definitely not. It was _guilt._ Guilt that Takano did so much for him, and he responded with such attitude. He wanted to go with him, he really wanted did.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I-I'll come"

"Oh well, that went faster than I expected. OK pack up, because our flight is at 3 am."

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT'S TODAY!?" He just couldn't feel guilty anymore with Masamune's annoying teasing.

He rolled his eyes. "It was a secret, I couldn't just tell you _Hey after 3 weeks I have a surprise for you, pack up and meet me at the airport at 3 in the morning. _Did you seriously want me to say that?"

"U-uh no…" And again Ritsu didn't know what to say "I'll start packing up!" He noted and ran to his room.

_I did it. I really did it. Now everything after this depends on me. No mistakes allowed. It's all or nothing situation, because if he rejects, count me as dead. But oh my god he was so cute with that apron. Nono! Masamune bring yourself together!_ He was just happy, that uncontrollable goofy smile appeared on his face again. He already packed up everything, so he went in Ritsu's room to sneak a peek at what he was doing. Surprised he saw Ritsu putting everything he had in a big suitcase with such speed. And of course his face was tomato-red.

Several hours later:

"Did you get everything?"

"YES!?"

"You sureee?"

"I said yes! Just start up the stupid car already!"

"Ok, ok just making sure."

The ride to the airport was a long a silent one. Neither of them said anything. Takano was just so excited he couldn't even bring himself to say something. As for Ritsu, he was just too tired.

They got in the airport, went through all the passport checks and now they had to wait 30 minutes for their airplane. Ritsu made Takano sit down on a bench and he put his head on the bigger man's shoulder.

"You're really tired aren't you?"

The brunette nodded. "Say, you never really told me where we're going."

"OH yeah, we're going to Kobe."

Ritsu's eyes that were almost closed shot open.  
"Then why didn't we just take the train? Wouldn't it be cheaper?"

"I don't care about the price, as long as it's for you." The taller man said, without making any eye contact. He would have been disappointed if he found out that at that moment Ritsu was staring at his beautiful hazel eyes. "You know, we have like half an hour till the plane is ready, why don't you take a nap?"

"OK…" He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off in minutes. Meanwhile Takano was rubbing his back, hoping that will help him sleep. You wouldn't know how many glances were shot at them. But he didn't care, as long as he was with his Ritsu, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**This was a cute chappie right! :3 Please review, your opinions mean so much to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's a new update. By the way, in one of the reviews I was asked how many words are there per chappie. They're about 1-1.5K but I'm trying to write even more (this is going to be the longest chapter so far). Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The plane was ready and Takano ruffled the brunette's hair to wake him up. "Come on, let's go."

The smaller man opened his eyes slightly and looked around. There were people rushing, talking, the announcements about the flights. Everything was so loud. In contrast to the restful sleep he just had. He had a dream. Like the ones he was getting about his sempai and him, from time to time. But this one was different.

_ It was 10 years ago; Ritsu's parents wanted him to go to study abroad. He hadn't broken up with Saga and he did everything he could to reject their offer. But it was pointless, back then he was young and weak and he couldn't defend himself. When he was at the airport, he waited for his sempai to come, to see him for the last time. But he didn't appear. He wanted to wait, he knew he would come. If he waited any minute more he would miss his flight. And so it happened. He missed his flight. He remained there until he saw the __silhouette__ of his sempai. He walked towards his kouhai, close enough for Ritsu to see his hazel eyes. His mouth moved, but he couldn't hear anything. Then he ruffled his hair and that's where he woke up._

When they stood up and started to walk towards the exits, Takano looked at him with a confused expression. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look okay."

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm still tired you know. I was working the whole weekend. It's your fault; you influenced me with your workaholic aura!" They both laughed. But Ritsu's was a forced one.

"It's not just my fault. You're a weirdo! You need TWO DAYS to go to relax mode, what the hell's with that logic? Real workaholics go to sleep right after they finish work, and _you_ get yourself _extra_ work."

"I told you I'm _studying _shoujo manga! I'll never be a good editor if I don't work ten times as you guys!"

The irritated raven-hair rolled his eyes. "I think we went over this conversation."

"I know but…" He stopped talking. He didn't know what to say anymore. If he continues this chat, they'll just go over the same thing. Now when he thought about it, they didn't even have a decent topic to talk about. Except work, cooking and some random conversations, they didn't really have an in-depth subject to discuss. Did they even share hobbies? Well back in high school they both liked to read, this was one of the main reasons Ritsu had fallen in love with him back then. Now the only books they read were GIRLS COMICS. It just sounded too ridiculous; he couldn't stop the giggle that left his throat.

Takano looked at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing really…" But the smile was still on his face. _Books_. The answer was just so simple. The reason Ritsu was a tsundere around Takano was because they couldn't converse the way they used to ten years ago. And Ritsu set himself a goal. During this so called vacation, he'll try to talk like he did before. And maybe then he'll finally feel the ease he felt as teenager.

They got in the plane and sat on their assigned spots. Onodera had the seat next to the window and he stared outside. Ten minutes after that they were already in air. Even though Ritsu was tired he couldn't stop staring out the round glass. His eyelids wanted to close but every time they did, he opened them.

Meanwhile Takano was reading a magazine that was in the pocket of the seat in front of him. It included all special places in Kobe. He wanted to visit all of them, and this time he would be finally able to. However something seemed off. Onodera was so quiet; he was like that since yesterday. It really bothered him.

"Hey Ritsu."

The brunette turned his head away from the cold window. "Yeah…"  
"You were really odd recently, is something bothering you?"

The smaller man shook his head. "I'm just wondering…Tokyo is really bright at night. All lights together look like stars. It reminds me of the last time I flew with a plane…"Onodera noticed he was stepping on a dangerous area.

And Takano knew fully well what Ritsu meant. He was talking about when he left to study abroad. Both men grew silent. Why was everything reminding Ritsu of the past, not what they have now?

Even though it was the middle of June, in the plane at that moment, Ritsu felt so cold. He felt sick. But he didn't have a cold, or temperature or anything like that. He was just tired – mentally. Tired of running, from someone who would always chase after him, no matter where he went. Find him wherever he hid. Many times he had asked himself _wouldn't it have been easier to just accept him and start going out? Then all this drama wouldn't have happened. But even if we get together, even if we loved each other…I don't think I'll ever feel the way I did 10 years ago…_With that last tough he fell asleep again.

Takano was reading that magazine the whole time while imagining him with Ritsu in those places. About the brunette, he couldn't sleep again. After he drifted off, lost in thought, he was awakened by the pilot of the plane announcing that they're distributing food. He couldn't fall asleep after that. Every time he had a problem concerning Takano he couldn't relax. Just like 3 weeks ago. Even though he used the excuses of "his parents and job", the actual thing that stressed him out was Masamune himself. And there he was trying to _relax_. After 50 minutes they arrived in their destination.

When they got their entire luggage they called a taxi to drive them to the hotel. Since they left the plane, there was no real chatting apart from making sure that everything was there. In the taxi it was the same. Dead silence. Kobe was bright and lively at night, just like Tokyo. Finally they arrived in front of a huge building. Ritsu gasped at the sight of it. It probably had like 30 or even more floors. He looked at Takano for approval that this was the place. And he grinned in a sign of "yes". The workers at the reception gave them a card for the apartment and ordered the men to take their entire luggage upstairs.

Ritsu still in shock completely forgot all his problems and all he could do was to thank Masamune and ask him even more questions while they were walking towards the elevator.

"On what floor is our room?" The curious brunette asked.

"It's not a room, it's an apartment with two rooms, I thought you might need your own space so…uh and it's on the 25th floor."  
Ritsu gasped again. Takano was really thoughtful, too thoughtful even.

"That's…that's, really high…" He couldn't come up with anything else to say except "…Thank you Takano-san…"

The raven-haired grinned "I told you, you'll like it!" He smiled and ruffled the smaller man's hair.

And again that guilty feeling appeared. How could he smile like that on something the man did for him, while he just kept pushing him aside? How could a person change his mood this fast? He felt bad. He felt like he was using Takano. Even though, technically, he didn't do anything. He was so confused, and tired, he didn't know what was going on in his mind anymore. But then again everything changed in an instant when Masamune announced:

"We're here!"

Ritsu was looking eagerly at Takano opening the door with the card. He was so excited he wanted to go inside and see what it is. And then it happened.

Onodera lost the breath in his lungs and his eyes spread wide. That apartment was a place thousand would dream of. Everything was made of really high quality materials. There were brown curtains, the floor was golden. A glass table was in the middle of the room with black wooden chairs around it. There was a chocolate brown sofa and in front of it a huge 80" TV. The brunette walked slowly and tried to register everything he saw. There were two armchairs around a smaller table and behind that were two big doors. Onodera was still at loss of words. Takano gently hugged him from behind and asked him "Do you like it?" Ritsu nodded. "Whichever door you go in will be your room." And so he released the smaller man. He walked to the one on the left, opened the door and still not recovered from the previous surprise, another wave hit him. A huge king size bed with at least 5 pillows on it and on each side of it there was a night lamp. The floor was brown and the room had golden curtains. There was also a desk and a small armchair next to it. In front of the bed was a 50" TV. In the end of the room there was a wall-window with a door to the balcony. He opened it and was amazed by the lights that illumined the night. It was nothing like Tokyo as he thought at first. It was magnificent. The railing was made of glass. And there was also a big white sofa on the timber floor.

Ritsu unable to stand anymore sat on the sofa. After a whole one minute of sinking the information in he was finally able to talk.

"T-Takano-san…why did you do this? What have I done to deserve this?" Tears stared to fill his eyes.

* * *

**Update tomorrow! Please leave a review, your comments inspire me! Q~Q**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new update as promised! A little late but...xD And by the way sorry for spamming you with this story I'm just so inspired I can't stop writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The raven haired's eyebrows rose. "Ritsu, w-what's wrong? I thought you liked it."

"I like it, I _love_ it, I just don't deserve it. I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve your gentleness. I don't deserve being here with you! You would go such lengths for someone who can't say 3 goddamn words! What is wrong with me, seriously...?" More tears fell down the brunette's cheeks.

Takano unable to watch that anymore sat on the sofa, in front of the other man. "Onodera look at me!"

The smaller man lifted his head up to see Masamune, only inches away from his face.

"Do you think I care if you said those silly words that middle school girls use to show their affection to someone. No! What you want to say is "I love you" right? I don't know the reasons you can't confess to me. Is it because of what happened 10 years ago or if you're scared of what the future holds, I don't know. But what I do know is that, you love me.

Ritsu waited silently for the man to continue his point.

"Someone who didn't love the other wouldn't invite them to dinner every 3-4th day. Someone who didn't love the other wouldn't think about them to that extent of not being able to sleep. If you didn't love me you wouldn't be here with me now, right? Even in a 10 years older body, you are still my kouhai. And even if you can't notice it, I can. You were, are and will always be my cute Ritsu. Because after all, you're the same person right?" Masamune smiled with that soft and comforting smile. The one Ritsu loved so much. Without saying anything he buried his head in the bigger man's chest. There was a cold breeze, because they were outside on the balcony. The wind made Onodera shiver. And Takano blushed in such a dark shade of red. Ritsu was like a little lost kitten soaked in the rain, except it wasn't raining and he was dry. It reminded him of Sorota. The raven haired put his hand on the brunette's hair and started to stroke it tenderly. "It's cold outside wanna go in?"

Ritsu tightened the hug ever more.

"Takano san. I - I r-r-really l-l-love y-y-o-...yoghurts.

There was a silence after that.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Masamune got utterly frustrated. "_Yoghurts_ seriously, I mean SERIOUSLY?"

"WHAT? TOLD YOU I'M A DESPERATE MATTER!"

Both men laughed, a true happy laughter.

"Uh...let's go inside. I'm tired I want to sleep."

"Takano-san...have you noticed that every time we're having a serious conversation, we go to sleep after that!~"

Another wave of hilarity was heard from the 25th floor.

"No, OK seriously, I'm exhausted, I can barely keep my eyes open."

They walked inside Takano's room, which was the mirrored version of Ritsu's.

"I guess you wanna go to your place..." The raven haired cut any eye contact. _Just bear it for a little more. Don't ruin everything. You're almost there! _He convinced himself.

"Ummm...actually I wanted to ask you, if I could maybe sleep in your bed." Poor Ritsu was drowning in embarrassment. "...because it's cold there and, and I don't know how to turn on the A.C. and maybe in the day it'll be hot and I'll get sweaty and everything. "

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, ohhh craap. Is this some kind of test for my strength. OK then, I'm not gonna lose!_

"Sure...that's fine by me." He grinned at the brunette that was now in flames. "OK I'll go brush my teeth now, meanwhile you can get changed. And by the way did you know that they have free toothbrushes and toothpastes, pretty cool right?" They giggled again.

Takano brushed his teeth as fast as he could and rushed to sneak through the little opening of the door. And just in time to see his Ritsu take off his shirt. The slender skin of his body was so tempting. He had dozens of almost faded love marks on his back and chest. He wanted to renew all of them, to label Ritsu as _his._ But not quite yet. When he saw the brunette remove his pants and stay with only boxers, he wondered if the man brought any pajamas with him. The answer was an obvious "no", or at least he didn't want to put them on, because right after he got undressed he hopped on the bed and covered himself up with the blanket.

_Why is this happening, he gets all seductive when I want to cooperate with his messed up behavior? _

The raven haired walked in the room and whispered while sitting on the bed. "Hey, Ritsu...are you asleep?"

The smaller man shook his head. The brunette was facing one side of the room, and Takano the other. Masamune turned around and locked Ritsu in a hug from behind.

"Thank you..." Onodera said, so quietly that only if you were an inch away from him you could hear that.

"You're welcome."

"T-takano s-san..."

"What's wrong?"

"I-i need to brush my t-teeth as w-well."

"It can wait."

"No it can't! It's hygiene you know. "

The irritated Takano let the smaller man go and turned again to the opposite direction. In a few moments he was asleep. When Ritsu got back from the bathroom he saw the man sleeping. He looked around and what caught his attention were the curtains. He arranged them so that the bright sun that will show up in a few hours was blocked.

Then he lay down and looked at the man next to him. So many thoughts ran through his mind at that moment but what he did was simply get closer and plant small gentle kisses on his back. He went up to his neck, while kissing and put his chin on the raven hair and closed his eyes. That moment felt so special to him, he wanted to continue it forever, but just in a few moments he drifted off himself. Lost in the scent, that was the most cozy thing in this world for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here's your fluff guys! I'm not gonna make the poor Ritsu and Takano suffer forever :D  
**

** And Fun fact I just wanted to explain the comment "Ritsu" made "Takano-san...have you noticed that every time we're having a serious conversation, we go to sleep after that!~" That****'s actually because every time I'm finishing up my chapters I'm tired and I make my characters go to sleep too LOL (not that funny fact :p)  
**

**Hope you liked it and it'd be really nice if you left a review! Thanks!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here's the (late) update! :D Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They slept the whole day, leaving everything from the past feel like a dream. When Takano finally woke up he felt the space next to him empty. He turned around and saw the spot left blank. _I knew he won't last long; he probably ran to his room as soon as I fell asleep. _A giggle left his mouth. _And here I was thinking that we were finally getting somewhere. _He headed to the room opposing his, while looking at his watch to see that it was 3 and a half in the afternoon. After knocking on the door not even waiting for it to open, he just walked in. His eyes caught something quite surprising – Ritsu sitting on his desk and editing manga.

"Didn't I tell you no work for you while we're here!?"

"Huh, Takano-san? W-when did you get here?" The brunette looked up at his angry boss, who ironically doesn't want him to work. "I-I just wanted to finish up the chapter, and then I'm done, I promise. Y-you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you, a-and I figured I might as well do some work."

Masamune's eyebrows rose. "When did you wake up?"

"I guess, like an hour ago…"

The raven-haired sighed. "Ok, but let me help you, because I don't want to waste the rest of what's left of this day doing work."

"Ok, those pages just got faxed to me…and some panels need to be fixed. Here you go." Onodera handed only 3-5 pages.

"I didn't know there was a fax machine-" started Masamune.

"O-oh yeah, it's under the desk, I noticed it when I was looking around the apartment." He laughed uncomfortably.

_That awkward feeling again._

They worked for half an hour. Yes, they did talk but it was only work related, like they never left the office. As if Marukawa Publishing has turned into a hotel.

"Ok, I faxed back the last page, are you done?"

The brunette nodded.

"Good, because I'm just _so _hungry, I feel like if I don't eat anything I'll die."

"You're tired, you're hungry, is there _any_ time of the day you don't complain?" They both drowned in laughter.

_The answer was just so simple. "Laughter" When we laugh that awkward atmosphere is gone. So that's what I have to achieve this week. _The raven-haired convinced himself.

They walked down the hallways, Ritsu looked around with that childish expression on his face, mesmerized at everything he saw. As for Takano, he was just smiling. Seeing the brunette like that wasn't an everyday experience and he wanted to enjoy it, at least for as long as he could. The place they were going to was on the first floor so they had to take the elevator.

When they entered the dining room Onodera was again amazed by it. Their table was in the corner away from the noise, but it also had a huge window next to it, revealing the city in its daily beauty. Since it was only 4 in the afternoon the food served was still lunch. They ordered the special dish of the day and waited.

"You know…maybe I should talk with one of the cooks here, he might have some good advices how to improve." The brunette wondered.

"You should." They were both looking out the window staring at different directions. None of them thinking about anything in particular, just staring.

When the food arrived they both gasped at how good it looked. It was nothing like what they've been having lately.

"…so I should add more eggs if I want it more like…" Onodera and one of the main cooks were chatting for more than 15 minutes already. And that didn't bother Takano at all. He was full of bliss, to see Ritsu so happy, so active, so _lively_.

"Have a nice day, goodbye!" The brunette and the worker finally finished their conversation and they left the dining room.

"So…where do you want to go now?" The bigger man questioned, while they were exiting the hotel building.

Ritsu considered some options that came on his mind, but then the perfect idea hit him.

"LET'S GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

"Are you sure, there are some nice visiting attractions…" Masamune couldn't finish his sentence once he saw the determined look in those emerald eyes. He sighed. "…library shall it be."

It was kind of curious, why would he want to go to the library of all places when they worked in the book-publishing area?

"Takano-san…if you don't want to go there, it's fine, just I've been thinking…" he paused for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts in the most logical order possible "…I know it will sound weird, but I found out that the reason we can't converse like we used to in high school is because we don't really share the same interests…"

The raven-haired was just silently walking, looking at the brunette with searching eyes. As if he was soundlessly suggesting him to go on.

"…s-so I thought, maybe if we find t-the same hobbies again, then probably, I could see you the way I did as teenager. And as weird as it might sound, it just can't happen in our hometown, in the place that reminds of the past. Because just like I told you, every time I look back, I can't move forward scared that the same will repeat again. A-and I though, this is a new place, it deserves to give it a shot.

After that long confession-like statement none of them said anything. They were just walking on the loud streets. Takano had a GPS on his phone, so he quickly found the location of the library. After a what-seemed like century muteness, Ritsu did the first step to kill the unease in the atmosphere. He didn't say anything though he just grabbed Takano's hand and took hold of it, squishing it softly. He knew that this was so out-of-character, he knew that Masamune was so surprised he couldn't say anything, he knew that he was stepping in deep water, but he couldn't help himself. If words weren't an option for him, then at least with actions he could show the way he felt.

"I'm sorry for making you force yourself…Takano-san." Onodera's hand became sweaty from squeezing too hard.

"Well…you told me you don't really like that fuck-buddies relationship right? I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. I'm not in a hurry."

"Then I guess you'll have to jerk off your whole life, because I don't think I'll ever be able to confess, at least not verbally." Ritsu tightened the grip even harder he was scared he'll break Masamune's hand.

They both chuckled. Of course Takano knew that Ritsu loved him. The truth was that he was surprised to see him actually showing affection in public. It made him so happy he squished his hand and pulled him closer so that their shoulders touched. They were like that until they reached the library building. It was a tall one, but not as big as the ones in Tokyo. They walked in a normal library, nothing really that spectacular, but for Ritsu it meant a lot. He instantly loved that place. He looked around until his eyes caught something – a bookshelf that read "High School Mandatory Books". It was summer and of course students had to read books that were assigned for homework. Jackpot!

"Takano-san, could you find a seat somewhere around here, I'll be right back!" The raven haired nodded.

The brunette ran to that shelf and started to scan through the book titles. He knew what he was searching for. _That _book, the special book that his sempai gave to him. The moment he confessed. That was the _answer._ And the found it. It was put in the corner. He looked at it. _That's it!_ Even the cover was the same. The title read "The Red String of Fate". Even though back then his sempai didn't know why he loved that book so much, because he just gave it to him without looking at it, for Onodera it was everything. So many feeling ran through his body at that moment. The plot was what thrilled him. _Two people that met by coincidence, that didn't have anything in common but fell in love. Nothing could separate them when the red string is tied. _The concept was so simple, yet he loved it. Who needs complex stuff, the plainness was what made it so unique. And also the author wasn't an ordinary one, he had a great sense of humor. Even though the story was in category "drama", the little jokes here and there made the reader feel at ease. Ritsu giggled at the memory. He held the book and looked around for Takano, trying to find where he might be. Then he noticed him, sitting in the end of the room, one hand on his chin, the other on the book. Another wave of memories hit him. He sat next to him and looked at his face.

"How long has it been since you've last read literature?"

"Quite a while, I love to read it's just that I don't have any time. "

Ritsu studied his face curiously.

"Look what I've got!" Onodera pointed at the book in his hand.

"Wasn't that the book you liked?"

"Mhm"

_Laughter. That book was Ritsu's favorite because it made him laugh. _Unfortunately the raven haired didn't know the real reason.

The brunette pulled his chair closer to Masamune's. "Let's read!" He smiled gently.

They read through the first 20-30 pages. But none of them really paid attention to the content. All that filled their minds were memories, flashbacks. Happy, sad, funny, not that funny. After each new memory a comparison between now and then followed. And in all situations "now" dominated. Ritsu lost in thought, not being able to differentiate between reality and fantasy did the most extraordinary act. He raised his head, brought his lips to Takano's and softly brushed his with the raven haired's. It was a kind, smooth peck on the lips that made the brunette flush in the brightest hue of red. Before Takano could do anything, Onodera's weird behavior went on, as he grabbed his partner's hand and started to run out of the library, on the street for everyone to see. He was burning up at that moment but he wouldn't stop, not this time. After all this was his way of confessing his feelings. They got to the hotel, in the elevator, ran through the hallways and Ritsu opened the room with his spare card as soon as he could. Both of them huffing from running so fast.

"Ritsu...what...was...that...for?".

Onodera's bloodshot face was hidden behind his long bangs. But that wasn't all. He started leading Takano to his room, the one yet unused because he slept in Masamune's. The sheets smelled nice, fresh and neat. That's when the brunette pushed the man on his back while he was topping him.

"What is this all about!?"

"You don't need to force yourself to hold back anymore, not even once, so stay still and enjoy. I-i-if you say something I-I-I'll stop right away!"

* * *

**We all know what happens after this OuO hehehehe. Starts with "L" and ends with "N". Yes you've guessed it! And and lastly don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hehehehe my first lemon, I'm so curious how it'll turn out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The brunette started slowly kissing the raven haired while his hands wrapped around his neck and caressed it. He wasn't the best kisser but he tried imitating what Takano usually did to him. Carefully sucking Masamune's tongue while letting everything that has built this past month explode.

Meanwhile the older man was at loss of words. What was happening to him? It was most likely a dream, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it wasn't. Ritsu, the shy Ritsu that would blush from just holding hands was now kissing him in the most erotic way possible. Takano couldn't help groaning at the softness of his touches. As the person who usually dominated he felt so sensitive when someone else led him. While being kissed he noticed the smaller man's hands moving to his chest and undressing himself in front of the raven haired. Ritsu broke the kiss to finish stripping off. Masamune was studying his movements and noticed that the brunette was trembling badly. How much effort he put to just take his clothes off. The bigger man followed his pattern and removed his own clothes, revealing his well-built body.

The whole time none of them made any eye contact, the first person who changed that was Takano who brushed the bangs off his partner's face and started tenderly smooching his forehead. Then he cupped his lover's face and made him look directly in his eyes.

"Ritsu, are you sure this is what you want? You know me, if we start I'm not gonna stop until midnight and it's still light outside-"

The naked Onodera stood up and walked to the curtains, which thankfully were close to the bed, and pulled them so that no sign of the sun was visible anymore.

Ritsu was melting on the inside but he wouldn't show that to the man. This was a confession. A long wordless one. But it was either now, or never. And since he knew that he won't do this again, it had to be now.

When he came back, which was less than 30 seconds later, he climbed on the bigger man who was sinking in the pillows and started licking his earlobe, that sent waves of sensations to Takano's body. He wanted to be inside Ritsu right there, right now, but those feelings of care, of affections were something new to him. It made him feel warm and wanted, so he just lay back and enjoyed. The brunette moved downwards as he started devouring his neck. To be honest, he liked having control over his partner. He bit the rough skin when suddenly he felt hands on his chest.

"Do you think you're the only one who's gonna have fun tonight?" A grin appeared on Takano's features.

Another impulsive performance on Ritsu's part followed as he shifted up to bite Masamune's lower lip. It was his method of saying "shut up". The raven haired got that but he continued teasing the man. The brunette flushed once he felt the cold hands move to his now hardened nipples.

"Look at you. I left you for a month and now you're craving for me." His grin widened as his eyes caught the aroused expression on his lover's face.

The raven haired repositioned himself under Ritsu's chest and processed to bite his right nipple, while pinching the other one. Dozens of moans escaped the smaller man's mouth. It was so embarrassing he could die. He felt like a little slut. _But if it's with Takano, it's ok, I don't mind. He's the only one who is allowed to see me like that. Though, Ughh it's just so embarrassing. I hope he's enjoying himself- _

Onodera jolted when he felt his croutch being touched as waves of pleasure shot down his spine. His whole body became numb, his feet on the verge of collapsing.

"You're hard from just having your nipples played with. That's just desperate." Masamune giggled, then captured his partner's lips again and started stroking his rock-hard member. Ritsu couldn't stop moaning in his mouth. Takano was right, he was desperate. He hated admitting it, but this last month was really difficult for him. His body had already gotten used to Takano's touches, however he never realized that he couldn't live without them. He couldn't live without Takano.

The last strength he had finally left his body and he fell on the bigger man.

"Oi Oi! You're heavy, get off me!" But it fell on deaf ears because Ritsu wasn't able to move anymore. Takano had to switch their positions so he was on top and the other man under him. _So he finally gave in huh? But still that was more than I expected. _Then he looked straight to those emerald eyes that were so shiny and full of excitement. He had never seen Ritsu like that during sex. The brunette would usually hide his face, or close his eyes to conceal his discomfiture, but it was different this time. There was a spark in those green orbs.

The raven haired lost in thought was about to miss the smile that showed up on Onodera's face. Then with the last strength Ritsu had to move his numb muscles, he lifted his head up, cupped Masamune's cheek and planed a silky kiss on it. Takano's eyes spread wide. He saw the man moving his lips, but no words were recognized. Then he smiled again.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

When the raven-haired snapped back he realized that he had stopped moving his hand. He continued stroking the hard member while Ritsu kept on whining under him. Then he proceed to sucking off his dick. He bobbed his head up and down the throbbing cock.

"T-takano-s-san, I'm c-cumming!" Masamune's mouth filled with Ritsu's seed. He smirked and looked back to his lover and laughed.

"I can't believe you actually said it."

"SHUT UP! D-Did you swallow it a-all?"

"Some of it..." The raven haired bent down while spreading Ritsu's legs apart. He approached his hole and used what was left of the liquid as lubricant, then put his tongue in it and started licking.

"D-don't do it" The trembling man couldn't bring himself to say those words "i-it's not clean, it's-"

"Dirty, is that what you wanted to say?" Takano lifted his head up to the tomato red face of Onodera. Then moved above him again and whispered "Don't you dare to say that again. Nothing about you is dirty or disgusting. You're pure and untainted, understand. Ritsu..." He locked the man in another passionate kiss.

The brunette could have just melted right there. It was too much for him. Takano went on spreading the insides with his fingers, scissoring with all the gentleness he had. He took his time to make sure Onodera was at ease.

"I'm putting it in, OK?" The man under him nodded, though you couldn't really tell the difference because he was shaking the whole time.

Suddenly Takano's hard cock penetrated his inner flesh. And even the preparations didn't help the untouched area relax. Though it felt so good to have him inside, finally.

"Ughh, Ritsu you're too tight, loosen up some!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT?"

Masamune waited for the brunette to adjust and then started moving slowly. However even with such slow pace it hurt him so much. The raven haired gained some speed, which made Ritsu feel like he's tearing apart. Even a few tears fell on his cheeks. Soon enough all the pain became almost unnoticeable as pleasure took over every fiber of his body. Although he knew his hips will pay the price tomorrow, Onodera tried to move in sync with the man.

Takano however was trying to not hurt Ritsu, as much as he could. But holding back it this point was impossible and he gave his all. Noticing that the brunette was responding with action made him forget any limitations.

Both of them were drown in ecstasy, expressing their lust for each other with body language.

All of a sudden Takano noticed the smell of something metallic.

_Blood?_

He looked at Onodera to see that he was biting his wrist to the point that it had started to bleed.

"RITSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The shaking man under him moved his hand and replied."It's just...Ahh...it feels so...Ahh...good...I couldn't restrain myself." He mumbled through sobs of pleasure.

Takano took his hand and kissed the wound like it was the most fragile piece of glass left on Earth.

"Don't do that again...here..." he bended and let the smaller man bite his harsh flesh while his nails dug in his back.

They sped up as they felt their climax was near.

"Takano-san I-"

"Call me Masamune." He smiled again. He wanted him to say it. he wanted to hear him.

"M-m-masamune I-I'm-"

"Me too, let's cum together...Ritsu..."

"Masamune!"

The sheets were soaked in white liquid, while the men were panting from the euphoria they've just experienced.

Both of them staring at each other, nothing mattered anymore. Just the feelings they had for each other.

"Ritsu are you tired...?"

"Yeah, I wanna sleep."

"Oh well, that's too bad because you're mine the whole night. You didn't think I'll let you sleep this time, right?" A devilish smile took over his face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? TAKANO-SA-"

"Masamune..." He whispered.

"Let's stop..."

"No can do."

"Masa-" Without even letting him finish, Takano captured his lips and both of them sank in another round of pleasure...

* * *

**Heh! Done. Well I wanna admit, it was so much fun writing this, I will definitely do it again! *A* Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. This is the gift for my amazing readers, you guys deserve this! Thanks for reading! And for the amazing reviews! **


End file.
